A Mermaid's Tail
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: I could imagine Brady saying something sweet while talking to mermaid Mikayla on the beach. This is my take on the episode. One-Shot.


A Mermaid's Tail

"Mikayla!" Brady called to find the missing mermaid-girl.

Boomer spotted her and exclaimed "Oh there she is! Oh no, wait, sea lion. No, that's her!"

They ran towards the rocks she was sitting on.

"Mikayla? Hey, how you doing?" Brady asked shyly, because he still had to flirt even when se had a tail.

"How am I doing?" She repeated angrily. "I'm a mermaid! A sea turtle winked at me!" and then she added, "And I liked it! And now everywhere I go, this creepy hermit crab follows me around playing calypso music!" She then swung her tail to hit the shelled creature playing music ff of the rock below her.

"Well, that's because, even as a mermaid, you're beautiful, like Ariel, the little mermaid." Stated King Brady, feeling brave, knowing that she couldn't hit him from where he was standing without her legs.

This made her smile a little bit, but she was still upset. "Dad was right, I wasn't ready to be in charge." She stated sadly.

"Mikayla, I'm so sorry, and I'm going to fix this." Brady stated.

"Just figure out how to get the mermaids out of the castle, and then you can carry me across the castle threshold." Instructed Mikayla.

The trio ten set about planning a way to get The Great Book to get the legged mermaids out of the castle.

Once the mermaids had been defeated, Mason brought Mermaid-Mikayla to the doorway of the castle. Brady tapped on his shoulder, and the man turned around.

"I'll take her from here." He told the advisor, and put his arms out to take the girl into his arms. He slowly, taking a deep breath before doing so, stepped into the castle, while holding Mikayla.

The girl's legs grew back once they stepped inside. Mikayla was happy, inspecting her legs and giggling. Brady still held onto her, even once she was done laughing.

"I'm sorry for the crazy day." He told her. Mason was smiling from his position behind the king. "I mean, at least you're back to normal, right?"

Mikayla chattered like a dolphin and then, before he could put her down, she quickly started speaking. "I'm kidding!" she giggled. She kissed his cheek, which left him in a bit of a daze, but he still heard her next comment. "Thank you for being so sweet earlier." She then jumped out of the boy's arms, and tried to venture further inside the castle, using her legs that she had been deprived of for the past few hours. Because she had gotten used to having no legs, she was very wobbly, so King Brady raced over to the girl, and placed an arm around her waist, helping her keep her balance until they got to the sofa, where she sat down. King Brady sat next to her, while King Boomer went upstairs to the king's room, with Mason following him upstairs, probably retreating to his room.

After a few minutes in a slightly comfortable silence, Mikayla decided to speak to the usually flirting king.

"So, Brady, why did you call me beautiful, instead of hot, before, when we were on the beach? Not that I didn't like it, it's just that you never called me that before." She partly rambled.

"Well, I realised that girls like to be called hot and stuff, but it has a deeper meaning when they're called beautiful. I've always thought about comments like that, but they never come out."

"Aww, that's really sweet. And it is true that girls prefer being called beautiful, it makes them seem special." Mikayla proved Brady's theory right. She then looked down and, slightly more quietly, admitted something to the king, "I've never been called beautiful by anyone but my dad and now, you. Seriously, thank you for saying that earlier."

She then pulled Brady into a hug, which he was more than happy to return. Mikayla slightly pulled back from the hug, and crashed her lips onto Brady's. He responded straight away, kissing her back with as much passion as she was giving him. Her arms made her way around his neck, and his made their way to her waist. The kiss was sweet, but passionate, and showed a love that the two previously were too scared to acknowledge. Brady's hands then moved to cup Mikayla's cheeks, adding to the sweetness of the kiss.

After a few minutes, the two pulled away, breathing heavily for oxygen.

Brady, who was extremely happy but confused, started stuttering incoherent words and phrases. Mikayla silenced him with short, passionate kisses. She spoke to the king in between kiss. "You -kiss- are -kiss- so -kiss- sweet -kiss-." Brady's brains were practically mush from the kisses.

"Would -kiss- you -kiss- would -kiss-" Brady tried to ask the girl something, but she wouldn't let him say more than one word at a time. Putting his hands back on her cheeks, he held her face close, but not so close that her couldn't speak. "Mikayla, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked, letting go of her face, so she could answer, or run, which he highly doubted due to (very) recent events.

"Yes!" The girl squealed, and quickly attached her lips to his once more. Brady returned the kiss with as much passion as he could give.

Half an hour later, the new couple decided they needed to stop making out and actually talk to people. So, hand-in-hand, they walked up to Brady's bedroom, in search of the co-king, Boomer. He could be found sitting on the sofa, gently stroking the vase which was on its stand, as usual. When he saw the two, looking so dishevelled, due to their make-out session, he knocked the vase onto the floor, and it shattered into many pieces. No one took notice of this, as it happened on practically a daily basis.

"You two look, umm, like you were busy…"He started, and wasn't sure where to go with it.

Mikayla looked down shyly, with a ghost of a smile on her face. Brady grinned widely, and nodded his head proudly. He then wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and led her over to his bed, where they sat down next to each other, leaning against the headboard. Mikayla placed her head on Brady's shoulder, and they talked to Boomer until they were called for dinner.

When they had to depart to their separate rooms that night, they kissed each other sweetly, hugged for each other tightly, and gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. What they had, was true love.


End file.
